


When The Bear Strikes, Love Blooms

by ufohoax



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, that's all, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufohoax/pseuds/ufohoax
Summary: Komaru always thinks of Toko first. When she wakes up, when she sleeps, when she's going about her day to day life. So she's absolutely determined to find a gift for her best friend, something to brighten up her day, and something to show her love, without being direct.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	When The Bear Strikes, Love Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever posted here !!! i write a lot, just not publicly so i hope y'all like it.

Toko hated showers. And that was fine! It didn't bother Komaru at all, she knew the reasons behind it, plus it was hard to find showers in the ruins of Towa City. But, still, hygiene is important, right? So, while Toko was off in a meeting with Future Foundation, Komaru snuck off to rummage through buildings, looking for something very specific, something she hoped her friend would like, or, at least, appreciate. 

  
_Friend?_ Something about that word caused a pang in her chest and she felt her cheeks flare up, the red hue brushing across her face. She laughed to herself and stared off in the distance, her mind wandering, knowing how she truly felt about her. After all the events that transpired, and the way they decided to stay behind, together, she noticed how her feelings began to change, drastically at that. She just felt pure love towards her, but she knew Toko was head over heels for Togami. 

  
Komaru sighed and shook her head, making herself focus again on her current task. She glanced around the corner, making sure no Monokumas were around, before dashing across the street into a convenience store. She glanced at her watch, something she scavenged ages ago, and noticed she only had about 30 minutes before Toko would notice she was gone. This was a secretive mission anyways, she couldn't be caught hunting for a present, it was meant to be a surprise! Komaru had been out for around an hour now, and still hadn't found what she wanted, so she was hoping she was in the right spot this time. 

  
She started wandering down the isles, noting the various items strewn about, dust settled everywhere. She saw a magazine on the shelf, and she barely gave it a once over, until she saw the person on the cover, and she froze in place. 

  
_Junko Enoshima._

  
Komaru stopped and just stared at it, unmovingly, refusing to tear her eyes away from this timepiece. This was obviously before she became the Ultimate Despair, but, something about seeing it now, in this day and age, well, it was shocking. This one, high school aged girl, took so many lives, just for the hell of it, for fun, to just feel despair endlessly. It was sick! And you wouldn't be able to tell just staring at her cover photos, she looked just like everyone else, she looked… _normal._

  
"Ah, no, that's wrong!" Komaru said aloud to herself, shaking her head again, mentally reprimanding herself for using that word. 

  
Normal was an excuse, it was what she used to describe herself for years, it's what she hid behind, it's what she tried to protect herself with. Normal didn't exist, there was no right way for anyone to be 'normal', everything was unique in its own way, everything was different, and that's what really matters. Normal is impossible to define, and it's a word she decided to cut out of her vocabulary, since she was always creating a new 'normal' in this world. With that, she grabbed the magazine off of the shelf and ripped it straight in half, then in half again, and continued until it was nothing but shreds and that bitch's face was no more.

  
Komaru turned around, continuing on her hunt, turning over every piece of rubble she found, checking each and every shelf, ignoring the expired food and the bugs crawling about. She stood on the tips of her toes and felt around the top shelf, her eyes lighting up when she grabbed something, hoping it was exactly what she thought it was. She pulled it down and looked it over in her hands. It was! It was the one specific thing she hunted! It was stuff for a waterless shower! It was a whole kit, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, all stuff you could use if you, let's say… hated water! Or more specifically, baths.

  
" _ **AAAHHH!!!!!!!**_ "

  
Komaru was immediately snapped out of her thoughts, her head perking up and peeking around the shelves, eyes darting around outside, trying to see where the scream came from. And there she saw it, one of those nameless adults being cornered by Monokumas. She threw the kit into her backpack, pulled out her hacking gun, and dashed outside of the store. 

  
"Hey, dumbass!" She called out to the mechanical bear, holding the megaphone in her hands, up to her face, "Over here!"

  
The bear turned around from the adult and ran forward at Komaru. Without hesitation, the green haired girl launched a _BREAK_ blast at it, hitting it directly in its eye, causing it to explode. She smiled, moving to the helpless person on the ground, reaching out a hand to them, pulling them up to their feet. Before either of them could react though, a Beast Monokuma came rushing at both of them, galloping at an inhuman pace. The adult shrieked and ran away fast, and Komaru could only think about how cowardly they were at that moment. Without a moment's notice, the all fours mechanical abomination pounced onto the overwhelmed heroine. It chomped onto her arm and she let out a scream, the pain searing through her entire body. She kicked with all her might, hearing her shoes clack clack clack against the metal exterior, her grunts becoming pained as that _stupid, duo colored, stuffed, mechanical **demon**_ bit deeper into her arm. 

  
"That's it!" Komaru screamed, freeing her other hand from underneath its weight, reaching for her all too handy gun, "Get off of me you hunk of scrap metal!"

  
 _BREAK!_ Right in the eye! A perfect shot! She let out a sigh of relief, taking a second to breathe. But, wait, they explode when destroyed. Her eyes went wide and she took the opportunity to use all her force to kick the beast off, quickly scooting herself away to get the distance between her and the detonating bear. And, then, _**BOOM!!!** _It finally detonated and she wiped her brow, looking back at her arm, noticing blood dripped down it. She could see clear bite marks from the sharp, metallic teeth. She merely grunted, rolling her eyes, taking the bag off of her back and rummaging through it.

  
Komaru didn't want Toko to see this, she knew how much she hated blood, plus, she didn't want her to worry over the fact the got hurt grabbing her a present. She pulled out a roll of white gauze, quickly wrapping it tightly around her wound, cutting it with her teeth and wrapping it as nicely as she could. 

  
"Hey uh, thank you."

  
It was that adult again, peeking from around the corner, obviously shaking from their near death experience. She understood that they were scared, but she was also tired of the cowardice around her. She knew in order to survive, one had to be brave, strong, and fight in the face of danger. Of course, she couldn't expect that of everyone, that would be unreasonable, but seeing cowardice just reminded her of her past self. And she despised being reminded of the past.

  
"It's no problem," Komaru said with a smile, pushing herself up onto her feet, readjusting the bag on her back, "Just, keep yourself safe. You can't run away from everything, there's no point in that, being scared does nothing."

  
She didn't hesitate or even wait for a response, giving a small wave as she dashed off back to Toko, looking at her watch and seeing how little time she had left to sneak back home. The adult just awkwardly waved back at her, unable to speak back, clearly taking her words to heart. But being talked down to by a teenager was just a little… disheartening. Although, well, adults around here were kinda used to it by now, since the duo had gone around saving people nearly every single day. 

  
Komaru dashed through the empty streets, rushing towards the apartment they were currently holed up in. She opened the door and climbed up the stairs, quickly and quietly creeping inside to their room. She heard Toko finishing up her meeting with Future Foundation, distinctly noticed Makoto's voice, a smile spreading across her face. 

  
He had changed a lot, she mused to herself, and he had overcome so much, and was so brave all of the time. He was nothing like how he was before, and their sibling bond was absolutely airtight now. She wanted to be like him, to become the hope everyone so longingly needed, for the people stuck in Towa City, and for all her new found friends. She needed to be there for those still suffering from Monaca's wrath, and prove herself useful when everyone needed her the most. 

  
She heard the laptop click off, snapping out of her thoughts, and Toko emerged from the living room, eyes lighting up when she saw Komaru.

  
"O-Oh there you are," Toko said with a smile, putting the laptop onto the ruined counter, "You should really start joining in o-on these meetings. You're Future Foundation, too."

  
"Yeeaaahhhh, I shooouuld," Komaru said with a slight chuckle, putting a finger up to her cheek, "But meetings aren't my style, ya know."

  
"Y-You can't say that, they're going to notice if you keep flaking on these meetings," the writing prodigy scolded, shaking her head, "I can't keep covering for you s-so you can sleep in."

  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there for the next one, I promise. But first! I got you something!"

  
Komaru threw her bag onto the table, sticking her tongue out as she began to rummage through it. Toko just looked on blankly, unaware of what she had gotten. Letting out a soft 'aha!', the short haired girl pulled out the box of personal hygiene necessities.

  
"It's, well, if you don't like it that's fine but…" she started trailing off, her cheeks betraying her true feelings as color flushed to her face, "... I thought it would help you stay clean while avoiding showers, you know." 

  
Silence fell for a solid minute, neither girl saying a word, and Komaru was forced to look Toko in the eyes. She was beginning to fear she got the wrong gift, or that she accidentally offended her, or that she hated it and in turn hated her, or or or … 

  
"I-I … I love it!" 

  
Toko threw herself into Komaru's arms, forcing her to drop the kit she was holding, shocking both of them, since Toko never really showed that much affection. The writer's face was a bright red, matching the color of the high schooler, tears welling up in her eyes. No one had ever gifted her something before, and nothing so thoughtful and so kind, she couldn't help but cry over it.

  
"A-Ah Toki!" Komaru stammered out, obviously taken aback, "I'm so glad! It took me forever to find a kit like that."

  
Toko broke away from the hug, wiping her eyes and trying to regain her composure, looking at her best friend with warm, loving eyes. She glanced down at the other's arm, noticing the bandage that hadn't been there before. Wait! What?

  
"K-Komaru did you get attacked?" 

  
Oh no, she was so caught up in the moment she forgot to hide her wound! 

  
"Oh, yeah, it's nothing though. Just a bite from a Beast Monokuma," Komaru said, waving a hand to dismiss the severity of it all, "I was just protecting an adult who was screaming outside of the shop."

  
Toko took a step closer, gently putting her hand onto Komaru's cheek, causing her face to become beet red, unable to hide how this really made her feel. Something about the way the two looked at each other, in that moment, was full of nothing but love and admiration. They both just stood like that and stared at each other, neither of them making a move or moving an inch.

  
"B-Be careful next time, o-okay?" Toko finally spoke, breaking the long moment of silence, a small smile on her face, "I-I appreciate the gift more than you can k-know but… "

  
"...B-But?"

  
"Don't h-hurt yourself to surprise me, Maru. I don't want you getting seriously i-injured and I'm not w-with you to keep you s-safe."

  
"Ahahaha," Komaru laughed awkwardly, putting her hand on Toko's, the hand still resting on her cheek, "Since when did you start to worry about me so much? It's… n-nice, if not just a little odd…"

  
"It's…not odd, I just…" 

  
"Just what…?"

  
"I… l-l-love you, t-t-that's all," Toko said as confidently as she could, obviously struggling to say it outloud.

  
"W-Well…" Komaru fumbled over her words, her heart beating so fast and so loud, she was sure everyone could hear it, even those miles away, "I love you too, Toki."

  
And with the love confession finally out in the open, the two lesbians just stood there, hand on each other's hand, smiling, knowing their feelings were reciprocated. 

  
_Maybe I'll be reckless more often_ , Komaru thought to herself, letting out a small chuckle, _Looks like Monokuma was good for something after all._

**Author's Note:**

> i just am being a lesbian projecting onto other lesbians. i too wish i lived in a wasteland with my best friend and then we fell in love.


End file.
